


[Podfic] Tea and Coffee

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Ava Watson Verse Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock have never managed to agree on anything, let alone how to drink tea and coffee.  But there are a few rare times when they can put that aside. Side along podfic to "Rocks of Salvation" from Mycroft's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Rocks of Salvation Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea and Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367346) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



  
  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/co8stkkf33gr65j/tea_and_coffee_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ga81i9l8csfbg3d/tea_and_coffee_ch_01.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

This is a companion piece for the main Ava Watson story arc. It contains short standalone chapters from Mycroft’s point of view (Much like “Echoes of Absence” for the James Holmes Chronicles). While the original “Tea and Coffee” fic was a single chapter, with all the vignettes, I decided to break it up into chapters so they could be released individually as the chapters that they correspond to are posted (that way spoilers can be avoided). 

This first chapter of “Tea and Coffee” should be listened to AFTER “Rocks of Salvation – Chapter 26”. It contains spoilers for that chapter. 

Length: 2:37

Size: 2.41 MB

Many thanks to KeelieThompson1 for creating the Ava Watson verse. Such a great story. Also, as always, thanks to my ever-faithful Beta, sw70.


	2. timeline:  before Rocks of Salvation Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w8oelpgvxtw0hf0/tea_and_coffee_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5wn917t7l2g9a7z/tea_and_coffee_ch_02.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter is just some fluff and tells the story of Mycroft babysitting Ava, which happens 'off screen' but is referred to in Rocks 30. 

Length: 5:57

Size: 5.56 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 and sw70 for a late night Beta job!


	3. timeline: during Nest Among the Stars Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6nnvesdc5bc52j6/tea_and_coffee_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5pg6gybaguto31r/tea_and_coffee_ch_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-03)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter corresponds to the "Nest Among the Stars" Chapter 10 timeline and is a scene between Mycroft and Ava. 

Length: 5:11

Size: 3.02 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/writer and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	4. timeline: during Nest Among the Stars Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p4l24oqsfqynphz/tea_and_coffee_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r4x2jqug9qtszrc/tea_and_coffee_ch_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-04)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter corresponds to the "Nest Among the Stars" Chapter 12 timeline and is a Mycroft and Sherlock scene. 

Length: 2:46

Size: 1.69 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/writer and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	5. timeline: after Nest Among the Stars chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mo8wjn4bt9yg0c5/tea_and_coffee_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nfe29i7ir0zw8un/tea_and_coffee_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-05)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter falls after "Nest Among the Stars" Chapter 14 and is a Mycroft and Sherlock scene. 

Length: 5:45

Size: 3.47 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/writer and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	6. timeline: after Nest Among the Stars chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9wxz24262vct90z/tea_and_coffee_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5gx6xtzt7c91r8p/tea_and_coffee_ch_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-06)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter falls after "Nest Among the Stars" Chapter 27 and contains 2 scenes, one with Mycroft and Ava, a second with Mycroft and Sherlock. 

Length: 6:45

Size: 7.39 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	7. timeline:  after Nest Among the Stars chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ezkf3kif2jqh1ie/tea_and_coffee_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6kzxqo3ls858y8v/tea_and_coffee_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-07)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation" and "Nest Among the Stars". This chapter falls after "Nest Among the Stars" Chapter 28 and is a short scene between Mycroft and Sherlock, from Mycroft's point of view. 

Length: 3:15

Size: 3.7 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	8. timeline: after Crush it 'till the Petals Fall chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Tea and Coffee", written by KeelieThompson1
> 
> part of the Ava Watson 'verse

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9bxnm5jpx0f56cc/tea_and_coffee_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6uwicl2ihuy0wo5/tea_and_coffee_ch_08.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tea-and-coffee-ch-08)



Reader's Notes:

Reminder, the chapters in this podfic are stand-alone vignettes to go along with "Rocks of Salvation", "Nest Among the Stars" and "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall". This chapter is a short scene between Mycroft and Ava, from Mycroft's point of view. Note this is a time jump. It falls between chapters 19 and 20 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall" on the timeline. 

This podfic is now complete. 

Thanks for listening! 

Length: 5:56

Size: 3.44 MB


End file.
